


Roy and Ed's Carnival Adventure

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Ferris Wheel Sex, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: The boys enjoy a little carnival time.





	Roy and Ed's Carnival Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago I was visiting family in Georgia and went to a carnival that was in town for the weekend. This story popped into my head while I was walking around. Because obviously, anytime I go anywhere the first question I ask myself is whether or not Roy and Ed would f#ck around there. :-)

The carnival was packed, as was to be expected on a Saturday night. Roy and Ed maneuvered their way through the sea of attendees, which was comprised mostly of screaming kids being pulled in every direction by their exasperated parents. And vice versa. Ed had a giant stuffed giraffe in one hand, courtesy of Roy’s surprisingly skillful ring toss abilities, and what appeared to be the world’s longest corn dog in the other, and he glared bloody murder at anyone who came close to bumping into either one.  
  
“I can’t believe I let you drag me here,” he muttered as he followed his partner to a ticket booth. They had already used the ones they purchased when they initially arrived on the aforementioned ring toss as well as a few rounds of bumper cars, in which Ed had dispensed what he felt was some much-deserved whiplash to those unfortunate enough to have been anywhere in the vicinity of his car.  
  
Pulling out his wallet, Roy side-eyed the teen and opted to remain quiet about the way that he was pretty much deep-throating the corn dog.  
  
“It was  _your_  idea to stop,” the older man reminded him.  
  
“Well… that’s just because I knew you would want to,” Ed insisted between chomps.  
  
“Mm-hm. I suppose  _I’m_  the one who also demanded that you go on the bumper cars and the Tilt-A-Whirl and the carousel, right? Held a gun right to your head, did I?”  
  
After purchasing more tickets, Roy pocketed his wallet and turned to face Ed.  
  
“And when you loudly announced that you weren’t leaving until I won that damn giraffe for you… well, I guess that was my fault, too?”  
  
Ed scowled and shoved the rest of the corn dog into his mouth. At least he had the decency to swallow his food before telling Roy to shut up. Roy smirked in response, knowing that he had won.  
  
“So what’s next?” he asked.  
  
“Funnel cakes,” Ed replied.  
  
“What  _ride_  is next?” Roy clarified.  
  
“Oh.” Ed thought for a moment and then shrugged. “You pick.”  
  
It was an act of generosity that Roy would have to mark on the calendar once they got home. He almost went as far as to say so but then wisely decided to keep quiet. Besides, knowing Ed, it was all a part of some larger, grander scheme. Most likely involving funnel cakes.  
  
He gazed around at all of the bright and blinking lights that showcased the attractions. There were things that twisted and things that turned and things that twisted  _while_  they turned. But ultimately, he settled on the one thing that had caught Ed’s attention in the first place when they were driving by.  
  
“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel.”  
  
Ed craned his neck at the huge wheel, his expression unimpressed. Roy was convinced that he would insist on something else since it didn’t have the trauma-inducing appeal of bumper cars, nor did it promise the break-neck speed of most of the other rides. But to his surprise, Ed agreed to go without argument.  
  
They soldiered their way through the crowd until they made it to the end of the Ferris wheel line. Roy glanced at the “You Must Be This Tall To Ride” sign and then at Ed, who flipped him off for his silent insinuation.  
  
After a ten minute wait, during which time Ed complained that he was still hungry even after ingesting copious amounts of deep-fried foods, Roy handed over the appropriate number of tickets and the Ferris wheel operator escorted him and Ed to the empty cabin that awaited. The two lovers and one very large stuffed giraffe settled into the snug space as the door was closed and secured, locking them inside. And now the ride could start.  
  
The wheel began to turn, lifting them high into the sky. While Roy enjoyed the experience, he could tell that Ed was not nearly as excited about it. He imagined that the only way that Ed would like the Ferris wheel was if it suddenly plunged them two hundred feet downward and did a few twirls and loops in the process.  
  
Well… no. Wait a minute.  
  
This  _was_  Ed, after all.  
  
There was always something  _else_  that Roy could do to break him out of his boredom.  
  
He wrapped his left arm around the teen’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that this isn’t as exciting as ramming into unsuspecting children,” he said.  
  
Ed grinned at the memory of his bumper car mayhem. “It’s fine,” he insisted. “I’ll admit this isn’t my favorite thing in the world but it’s not so bad-- _aaah!!!_ ”  
  
His body jolted as Roy’s right hand snaked beneath the giraffe on his lap and clamped down on his crotch. He stared at Roy, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.  
  
“W-Wait,” Ed whispered.  
  
But Roy had no intention of waiting. He unzipped Ed’s pants single-handedly and, after spitting into his palm, shoved his hand inside of them, wrapping his fingers around an already semi-erect shaft.  
  
“Be quiet and enjoy the view,” he murmured, leaning forward and latching onto Ed’s neck.  
  
Ed did manage to stop talking, but the gasps and moans that escaped him with each stroke of Roy’s hand ensured that quiet just wasn’t going to happen.  
  
Roy stopped sucking on Ed’s neck as the wheel completed its first rotation but since his hand was concealed by a giraffe, he kept right on jerking Ed off while everyone below them was none the wiser. The look on Ed’s face as he tried to keep his composure was priceless. Roy was sure that he would pay for it later, but for now, that alone made the trip to the carnival worthwhile.  
  
As the wheel lifted them higher, Ed shoved the giraffe out of the way and then pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to give Roy better access.  
  
“Bastard,” he hissed at the other man before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a greedy kiss.  
  
Roy happily allowed Ed to take control of the situation.  He concentrated on the tongue that ravaged his mouth as Ed thrust repeatedly into his fist, making it slick with pre-cum. His own cock was insanely hard by that point but there was nothing he could do about it until they got home.  
  
“Shit,” Ed hissed, thrusting harder, faster, his ass rising off the cabin seat with each desperate buck of his hips. “Now I’m gonna come all over myself, you asshole.”  
  
Roy snorted laughter at Ed’s ability to call him names, even on the verge of orgasm. Without missing a stroke of the right hand, he reached into his pocket with the left and pulled out a wad of napkins that he had grabbed after buying Ed his first corn dog of the night (since, as expected, Ed successfully managed to get ketchup all over his face while practically inhaling it). He was able to unfold one and cover the tip of Ed’s dick just as the teen cursed and came, clutching and grasping at Roy’s shirt and neck and hair, his cries echoing in the cabin. Luckily, the sounds of the carnival were louder, but if anyone in the neighboring cabins heard him anyway… well, it was too late to worry about that now. Roy supposed that he could just claim that Ed was reacting badly to heights if questioned.  
  
Ed fell back against him with a shudder and a sigh just as their cabin brought them level with the next group of people waiting in line to ride the Ferris wheel. Now that they had finished, onlookers would not have seen anything too much out of the ordinary, save for Ed appearing to be passed out next to Roy. And that stupid giraffe.  
  
As the wheel started its final rotation, Roy wiped off his hand and shoved the now soiled napkins back into his pocket. “Still bored?”  
  
“Nope.” Ed grinned and shook his head as he zipped himself up. “Not at all. I don’t imagine things are all that comfortable for you right now, though.”  
  
“I’ll live,” Roy reassured him.  
  
Their descent was slower this time around as people were being let out of their respective cabins, and the lovers took full advantage of the delay by joining hands and staring out at the faraway lights of all the houses and buildings miles away. Ed even admitted that it really  _was_  nice, being so high up in the air with the man he loved and watching the city bustle beneath them.  
  
Finally, they exited their own cabin. The Ferris wheel operator smiled knowingly when he saw Roy’s mussed hair along with Ed’s flushed face and wobbly legs.  
  
“It's not what it looks like,” Roy said, remembering his pre-made excuse and thankful as all hell that Ed had already walked away, however unsteadily. “He gets really nervous when he's in high places.”  
  
Although that did not explain the hickey on Ed's neck, it would have to do.  
  
“Uh-huh.” The operator was not fooled. “Have a good night, Sir.”  
  
Roy joined Ed by the fence against which he was resting. The giraffe was sitting on the ground beside him like some adorable stuffed sentinel. “Now what?” he asked.  
  
“Funnel cakes,” Ed replied.  
  
“Of course.” Roy was amused, but not surprised, that Ed had such dedication to his appetite. “And after that?”  
  
“After that, let’s go home.”  
  
“But we’ve got all these tickets,” Roy said, reaching into the pocket that did not contain spunk-coated napkins and pulling out the rest of the tickets he had bought. “We have to use them.”  
  
“So we’ll come back tomorrow,” Ed suggested. “There’s still plenty to do, like the Gravitron and the Loop-the-Loop and the Caterpillar… and…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“...maybe the Ferris wheel again…”  
  
“Oh?” Roy tried not to smile. “What changed your mind?” he asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Ed glared at the older man through blond bangs. “I hate you.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Roy countered.  
  
“Well, maybe not… but you still suck.”  
  
Roy’s eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to Ed. “If you’re nice to me, maybe I’ll try  _that_  tomorrow,” he purred into his ear.  
  
Ed opened his mouth, surely to say something smart, but the promise of a Ferris wheel blow job got the better of him. “I’m going to get a damn funnel cake,” he growled instead, snatching up his giraffe and storming off.  
  
Chuckling, Roy followed him to the concession stand. When he got there, he thought of something that might prove to be useful the next day, especially if they planned on riding the Ferris wheel again.  
  
“By the way, Ed. About tomorrow…”  
  
With half a funnel cake already devoured, Ed turned to look at Roy, his mouth coated in powdered sugar.  
  
It would not be the last time that night that his lips were smeared with a white substance.  
  
“What about tomorrow?” Ed wanted to know.  
  
“If anyone should happen to ask… you’re afraid of heights.”


End file.
